happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Special Dough-livery
'''Special Dough-livery '''is a HTFF episode that introduces Dokane the donut-loving poodle and Bagel, Doe's sister with her own tastes. Plot Doe watches television and views an advertisement for a donut delivery business, featuring Dokane. Doe unsurprisingly becomes interested. Dokane explains that the business is in need of a new delivery person, with a scene of Nutty chasing Rush for a box of donuts. Doe decides to apply for the job, happily making her way out the door and passing Nutty as he devours what remains of Rush. On her way there, she texts the news to her twin sister Bagel, who ignores her and instead texts Nestor to come over for a date. Doe soon encounters Dokane with her boss Lumpy. Judging based on her attire, Lumpy immediately hires her and sends her on her first task. He also sends out Dokane to show her the ropes. Dokane accepts the task because she is hungry. Doe and Dokane begin driving in a donut delivery truck, unaware that Nutty is following them on a scooter. Nutty blows a dart from a straw, puncturing one of the truck's tires. They stop in front of a cottage that just so happens to belong to Bagel. As they approach the house, Nutty climbs into the truck and takes as many donuts as possible. Bagel is ready for a peaceful breakfast. She takes a moment to look at the view outside her window, receiving an unexpected visit from Doe and Dokane. Doe taps on the glass, excited to see her sister. Bagel responds by telling them to go away and closing the blinds. Dokane finds one of the tires completely deflated and decides to replace it. As she does so, Nester parks up in his smart car. He encounters Doe and mistakes her for Bagel. Doe also makes a promising customer out of him when he agrees to pay her a large sum of money. Doe opens the truck, only to discover that their inventory has somehow vanished. That is, until she notices a trail of sprinkles and decides to follow it. Dokane is hard at work pumping a new tire, so she decides to have a snack break, making the same shocking discovery. As her stomach growls, she starts to hallucinate and imagines the tire as a big donut. Bagel spots Nester outside and goes to offer him a plate of bagels with cream cheese. Meanwhile, Doe catches Nutty with a stack of empty boxes and a single donut in his hand. She pursues Nutty, running past Bagel and Nester. Nutty attempts to get rid of her by throwing the donut, which gets caught around Nester's beak. Doe lunges at Nutty, when Bagel yells at her for ruining their date. Both the donut truck and Nester's smart car are now missing their tires as a result of Dokane tearing massive chunks out of them. She remains unsatisfied, then sees Nester taking selfies with the donut on his beak and bites his face off. Then she drools at the mouth at the float around Doe's waist. Using the pump, she inflates the float - compressing Doe's body in the process. When Dokane takes a big bite, the float explodes, killing them both. Nutty searches desperately for any remaining donuts and soon spots a bagel in Bagel's hand. He swipes it from her and hops into his mouth, only to spit it out shortly after. Bagel sighs with frustration. Deaths #Rush is eaten by Nutty (offscreen). #Dokane bites off Nester's face. #Dokane and Doe are killed when Doe's float is popped. Trivia *This marks the debut of Dokane and Bagel. *Rush being a donut delivery boy is a nod to the fan game Sugar Rush!. *Tycoon, Sniffles and Toothy were originally in this episode, but were removed when the plot changed. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 113 episodes Category:Debut Episodes